2020
by gaberox13
Summary: its 2020 and the kids drop by their old home to give their parents and charlie some good news. RnR! Plz! mostly jabe but some temmett and...well PJ and skyler  i dont think they have a name yet, do they?
1. Chapter 1

_It's 2020. PJ is touring the world with Emmett and Teddy, who joined their band. Emmett and Teddy are married. PJ is married to Skyler and they have a two year old boy named Dylan. Gabe is at college and is dating Jo. Charlie is 11, and is getting through life based on Teddy's advice. _

"Hey, Mom!"

"Oh, Gabe! How nice of you to come visit!" Amy yelled.

"Gabe!" cried Charlie as she ran to give him a huge bear hug.

"Well, me and Jo decided to drop in to"-

Jo cleared her throat.

"To, uh, say hi. So…hi." Gabe finished. "Wow, Charlie, you just keep getting taller every time we see you! Soon you'll be taller than Mom!"

"Don't mention it." Amy said with a glare.

Gabe whispered to Jo "You know, she still scares me a little."

Jo laughed. So did Charlie. It was shaping up to be a good day.

A few hours later, there was a knock on the door. " I'll get it!" said Charlie.

When she opened it, she screamed. "Charlie, what's wrong? Oh my God!" Amy cried. Gabe and Jo rushed downstairs. "What is all the noise? It's hard work trying to plan a…uh, dinner." Jo said. Gabe came after her. "She's right, you kn-Oh my God! Teddy, PJ, Emmett, Skyler, Dylan! What are you doing here?" PJ smiled. "Well, the band's playing in Denver and we thought we'd say hi." he said. "And," Emmett cut in. "We have an announcement to make. Teddy bear." Teddy cleared her throat and stepped forward. "She is so like Mom." Charlie whispered. Teddy smiled. "I'm pregnant." She announced. Amy gasped. Charlie squealed. Jo hugged her. Gabe just stood there smiling. And…

"Amy! What's all that racket? Turn the TV down! Oh hi guys!" Bob said as he hobbled in from the kitchen. "Hey, Dad." PJ said. Teddy said. "Dad, we have an announcement. I'm pregnant." Bob was shocked. "Y-you're PREGNANT! Oh my God! I'm gonna be a grandpa! Again!" In the midst of all the hugging and squealing, Jo and Gabe snuck upstairs to Gabe's old room.

"Gabe, we have to tell them sometime." Jo pleaded.

Gabe sighed. "I know. But when is a good time?"

"Gabe, they're your family. Every time is a good time."

"But no one is going to care. A pregnancy is way bigger news than a"-

"Just tell 'em, stupid."

It was dinner at the Duncan house. It was busier than it usually was, as it was mostly just Bob, Amy and Charlie. But tonight there were those three plus Teddy, PJ, Emmett, Skyler, Dylan, Gabe and Jo. During dinner, everyone talked and laughed and told embarrassing stories about Charlie in her baby years. Eventually, Gabe stood up. "Uh, guys, could you, like, listen please?" he asked. Jo groaned. "Pathetic." She stood up and yelled "Yo, Duncans, shut up!" All eyes were on her. "Thank you. Gabe?"

"Okay, there's something me and Jo have been meaning to tell you since we got here, but I was too nervous. Then Teddy announced about the baby and I thought no one would care and"- "Hurry up, stupid!" Jo said smiling. Gabe grinned back. "Well, um, me and Jo are getting married." At first there was silence. Until…

"Oh my God my baby brother's getting MARRIED!" screamed Teddy. Emmett laughed. "Calm down, Teddy bear." Then Charlie started jumping up and down and squealing. Amy and Bob hugged them. PJ was in shock. Then he jumped up and yelled "YES! Go Gabe!" Gabe blushed. "I told you they'd care." Jo whispered.

After dinner, Teddy was talking to Jo about their momentous day. "I can't believe you're getting married. It seems like yesterday that you and Gabe were telling me that you liked each other 'maybe a little'." Jo smiled. "It seems like yesterday when you were looking after Charlie when she was a baby. You are going to be an awesome mom." Teddy smiled back. "So, have you planned anything yet?" she asked. "Wait a second-when you said it was hard work planning a dinner…"

"We meant wedding. I've already picked a dress. I'm going to ask Charlie to be the flowergirl. Oh, and will you be one of my bridesmaids?" Teddy gasped. "Of course! I'd love to! Oh, yay!"

**A/N More coming soon. Well ive already written it so im publishing it right after i publish this so yeah. oh and plz review! this was written at like 2am so plz b nice. bye! peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Six months later…_

_It's the day of the wedding. Everyone's excited. Teddy is six months pregnant by now._

"This is so cool!" said PJ. "I can't believe my little brother is getting married today! And I'm his best man!" Gabe laughed. "Don't get too worked up!"

"I'm just so excited! Are we going yet? How about now?" Gabe laughed again. "PJ, we don't have to be there until 10. Oh my God, it's half past nine! We've gotta go!" He grabbed PJ and pulled him out the door.

Teddy moaned. _Where were the boys?_ It was the day of the wedding and the groom and best man were late. Jo asked her "Have they called yet?" Teddy sighed. "No." Suddenly they heard music. "What's that?" Jo asked. Teddy sighed with relief. "It's the guys." She picked up her phone. "Hey, where are you guys?" On the other end of the line, PJ answered. "We ran out of gas, we had to stop." Teddy replied "And what did you, buy a drink while you there?" PJ answered. "Maaaaaybe. Anyway, how are y- woah, Dylan, no! We do not chew seatbelts! Got to go, Teds. See ya there." Jo looked anxious. "So?" Teddy smiled. "Well, they ran out of gas, bought some gas and drinks and my nephew is chewing a seatbelt." Jo was very confused. "Ookaay. Come on, let's go get ready." Teddy sighed. "Okay!"

Teddy gasped when she saw Jo in the dress. The top was made of beautiful white satin, and the skirt had a lace hem. The train was a metre long. Jo had her silky brown hair curled. Teddy never realised how long her hair was until now. Teddy pulled out a video camera. "Hey, new baby, it's you mommy here. I'm making these video diaries to teach you about life, love, school and relationships. Trust me, you're gonna need it. Anyway, here's your Aunt Jo on her wedding day. She's marrying your Uncle Gabe. Doesn't she look pretty? Anyway, bye bye! Good luck baby!" Jo laughed. "De ja vu, huh?" Teddy laughed.

Teddy had her camera out again. "Hey, baby. We're just outside the church. We're about to walk in, first your Aunt Charlie. Then me and your Aunt Jo's sister, Leslie. Then Jo, the bride herself. It's so romantic! Got to go, we're goin' in! Good luck baby!"

Amy was getting emotional sitting in the pew of the church. "Oh, Bob, I can't believe our little boy is getting married!" she said with tears in her eyes. "It's all good, honey. They're going to be very happy. Oh, it's starting!" said Bob. They turned their eyes to Gabe and PJ at the altar.

The organ started playing and all eyes were drawn to the back of the room. First came Charlie, the flowergirl. She wasn't just walking down the aisle, she was dancing down it , twirling and leaping and pirouetting. Next came Teddy and Jo's sister. Both were wearing green, although the dresses were different so that Teddy could fit in hers. Last came Jo, dressed in white and beaming from ear to ear. Amy shot a glance at Gabe at the altar. His smile might have been bigger than Jo's. She looked at his brown eyes and saw that they were flooded with tears. And love.

"Do you, Josephine Margaret Keener, take this man as your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest said. Jo looked at him, then at Gabe. "I do." The priest smiled. "Do you, Gabriel Blake Duncan, take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife?"

Gabe looked out into the people and saw his mother crying. He was fighting back tears himself. He looked into Jo's emerald green eyes and said "I do."

The priest was beaming now. "You may now kiss the bride." He did. A cheer erupted from the crowd. Teddy started crying. PJ hugged her. "Hey, got any carrots?" Teddy asked. When PJ looked at her weirdly, Teddy explained "I've got a weird craving for carrots."

"Carrots, carrots, carrots." Teddy said as she searched the buffet for the orange vegetable. She was shocked to find that there were none. She ran to Gabe and Jo. "Where are the carrots? Why aren't there carrots? How could you do this to me?" she ran off sobbing. "Mood swings." Gabe explained. Suddenly, PJ stood up. "Attention everyone! Thank you. I propose a toast. Gabe, no matter how many times you pranked me, called me dumb and insulted me, you'll always be my little brother. To the happy couple!" Teddy burst into tears. "That's so beautiful!" she sobbed.

_The day after the wedding._

The next morning, PJ, Skyler and little Dylan were watching TV. "I can't believe they're still doing this show." PJ said. "I know! It's still so good. And little Dylan loves the Gurgles too, don't ya?" Dylan giggled. "Gurgles!" Gabe and Jo came down the stairs with all their luggage. "Hey, guys! Where are you headed?" PJ asked. Gabe and Jo looked at each other. "Paris. For our honeymoon. Remember?" Jo said. PJ said "Oh yeah. Bye then!" The newlyweds waved goodbye to everyone then went to catch their flight.

"Mmmm, carrots!" said Teddy as she chewed on one. "Oof! Man that was a hard kick! Ow! Oh my gosh! Emmett! Emmett! EMMETT!" Emmett came racing up the stairs. "Are you okay, Teddy Bear?" he asked. "Emmett, I think I'm having the baby."

Emmett was stunned. "But you're not due for another three months!" Teddy screamed "Tell that to the baby!"

One car ride and thirty-two hours later, Teddy was sitting next to her little daughter, tle Adella was hooked up to a heap of wires and tubes to help her breathe. Teddy got out her camera. "Hi Nikki, mommy here. Here you are on the first day of your life. The doctors are really worried for you. They say that you're too small and weak and can't breathe on your own. I just want you to know that your Daddy nd I will always be here for you. That is if you g-get through tonight. They said that if you do then you'll probably survive. Please make it through. Good Luck Nikki.

Jo and Gabe were at the Eiffel Tower when Gabe's phone rang. "Hello?" he said. "Gabe!" Amy said. "It's T-teddy sh-she had the baby and she's so small and weak and she can't breathe and they don't know if she 's going to make it and I'm going to lose my grand daughter and why didn't you pick up the phone and what are you doing right now and can you come home? Please?" Jo asked "Gabe? Is everything okay?" Gabe said "One second, Mom." He turned to Jo. "Teddy had the baby but she's small and can't breathe. They don't know if she's going to make it. Mom wants to know if we can go home." Jo thought for a second. "Gabe, I think we should. Go, I mean. We should see our little niece at least once." Gabe sighed. "You're right. But we'll come back."

"Hi, we're Gabe and Jo Duncan and my sister Teddy had her baby Adella here yesterday. Could you tell us where they are?" Gabe asked the check in lady at the hospital. "Sure." she replied. "Adella is in Intensive Care so you'll probably find the parents and family there too." Jo thanked her. "Let's go!" she pulled Gabe to the Intensive Care Unit. "Let's find our niece!"

When they got there, the doctors told them that Adella had been moved to the maternity ward. They went there to find Adella and Teddy. They found them at Teddy's bed. "Gabe!" yelled Teddy. "Hey. Is she okay?" Jo and Gabe said. "She's fine. Little Adella Alice is alive and well. Good Luck Guys."


End file.
